The Journey Continues
by robyn redhead
Summary: Sequel to "Scarlett's Journey". See what happens when an extraordinary turn of events brings all the characters back together again. Please R&R.


**Hello. I know it has been AGES since I wrote anything new, but I've been meaning to start this for a while. This is a sequel to my Titanic fanfic, Scarlett's Journey, and is set a year after the disaster, continuing the story with all the old characters; Scarlett, Cal, Jack, Lady Horsaw and Freddie. But there are some new faces too. Please R&R, and more importantly, enjoy the story! I hope to update regularly! Robyn x**

_Prologues_

Cal.

A year has passed since the Titanic disaster, but not a day goes by when I don't think of Scarlett Monty.

Her beautiful face, her beautiful hair. Her infectious personality. I had loved everything about her, and now she had been taken from me. Snatched by the seas from right under my nose. _Why_ had I been so naive to believe that she would survive? I had stupidly assumed that, because she was on a life boat, she would be alright. But, of course, I had been wrong.

And now, I was engaged to Lady Ethel Horsaw. A beautiful woman, yes. A rich woman, yes. But not one which I loved. However, I had no choice but to ask for her hand in marriage after we docked in New York. Her wealth has ensured that my business will survive, and we can live a comfortable life until we are old and frail. Except. My life will never be comfortable, for the horror of the Titanic disaster, the hole in my heart that was Scarlett, will continue to haunt me until my dying day. Oh, if _only_ I could see her smiling face once more.

Lady Horsaw.

I cannot believe how well and smoothly my life has gone since I docked in New York. Caledon Hockley is _mine_, that idiot servant girl is gone from our lives forever! Or, at least, I hope she is. But seeing as she is still very much alive, this can never be guaranteed. Of course, Cal was very upset when I told him she was dead. Don't see why really, she was truly awful! But, he got over it eventually, asked me to marry him. That was when I realised he really did love me. I got a beautiful diamond ring out of it as well! _And_ Cal said he will take me on an engagement holiday of my dreams, wonderful!

I am living a most comfortable life in a manor house in New York, and simply cannot wait to become Mrs Caledon Hockley! Oh, nothing could spoil my life now, nothing!

Scarlett.

I have lived the year of my dreams.

Since the horror of the Titanic disaster, I have been having the time of my life. Of course, I miss Freddie dearly, and cannot wait until he is back in my arms. But I cannot deny that I have loved every minute of this past year in America. Jack has been wonderful, of course, I don't know what I would have done without him. He managed to find work in a local market, and we have been using the money to rent a small room in a big house with lots of other people, but it is very friendly. I _wish_ Freddie could be here to see it.

But he'll be back to me soon. Jack told me just yesterday. We are travelling to Ireland next week to bring Freddie home! We have been putting away a bit of money every week over the past year, and finally have enough for the two of us to get the boat across to Ireland. We haven't got enough to get us back, but we may decide to stay over there, you never know! I cannot wait to see Freddie again. We have written regular letters to each other, and I must say his writing improves with every new letter, but it will be wonderful to see him properly again. I hadn't spoken to him properly since we were with Cal.

Cal Hockley. A man I had once loved, now loathed. Well, loathed was the wrong word. There was still a part of me that did a little dance when I thought of his smooth smile, or calm, deep voice. But then I remembered the look he gave me as he chose survival over love, had it been pity? I had been led to believe Cal had really loved me. I had actually considered spending the rest of my life with him, instead of Jack. Now, of course, I can't believe how wrong I had nearly been. Jack is everything to me, and I love him. I never want to see Cal Hockley again.

Jack.

Scarlett Monty. Her name makes me tingle all over like the time I first met her, all those months ago. This year has been the best ever, and I feel so lucky to have met someone so amazing, and to have had such a good time together. I took Scarlett horse riding, but made her do it the proper way, none of this side saddle rubbish! She was actually pretty good, and just us doing something like that made me realise how far we've come together. The memories of the Titanic disaster, though still vivid, are made softer and more dream-like, the more time I spend with Scarlett. We can forget now, move on.

Scarlett's really pleased to be going to Ireland to get Freddie, and I guess I am too. I'll miss all our new friends here in America, and I'll miss my job. But it'll be great to get out on a new adventure, a new journey.


End file.
